


Happy Birthday Rye Mave

by Rose_Miller



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: Prompt: "Why are your hands purple?""That's a very good question."Prompt: "You don't need superpowers to be a hero.""But they sure do help."Prompt: "Wow your family is shit. You should get a new one.""Yeah well, that's impossible.""Not really.""You could always start one with me."Prompt: "I have a health tip for you.*Stares*"If you have a frownie." *Points to their frowns*"Eat a brownie." *Holds up a tray of brownies*"This is why I love them..."*Chuckles with fond smile on their face*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy Birthday Rye Mave

Having to adjust to a new life isn't always easy. Bucky Barnes knows that all too well first hand.

-

Every morning Bucky is afraid to open his eyes. Because when he does, he might not like what he's going to see.

\--

Well... That's how it used to be anyway.

-

Now when Bucky opens his eyes in the morning. He's met with the darkness of his bedroom at Stark tower. But after some time to adjust, a smile finds its way onto Bucky's face. 

-

On the other side of Bucky's bed he sees his sleeping girlfriend, Verena. Wrapped in Verena's arms is her niece Rye.

\--

Rye's been living in the tower for a month now. Verena has been taking very good care of her niece. 

-

Bucky does his best to help Verena with Rye... Admittedly he's intimidated by the small child. 

-

Verena always reassures Bucky that there's nothing to fear.

\--

Bucky's pulled from his thoughts as Rye begins to stir.

-

A whimper escapes Rye's mouth her little face scrunches up in discomfort, and she frowns.

-

Verna adjusts her arms around the small child's body. She rests one of her hands on Rye's chest.

-

Rye sighs and the discomfort on her face, changes to show that she's content.

-

Bucky smiles and then he tries not to giggle, when he notices the days old purple stains on Verena's hands.

\--

Bucky closes his eyes and he thinks back to **_September 30th._**

**_\----_ **

**_September 30th_** , Rye is 2 years old today.

-

Verena, Atarah, Rhodey, and Bruce are in the kitchen. The sound of pans, giggling, and incoherent shouting can be heard coming from the kitchen.

\--

Bucky's curiosity gets the better of him as he stands in the kitchen doorway.

\--

"Grayson!" Verena shouts, chasing the little boy around the kitchen.

-

"No! Rye!" Atarah snaps, trying her best to grab the little girl.

-

Rhodey is sitting at a table in the corner laughing.

-

Bruce is standing by the kitchen island cleaning his glasses. He has purple stains all over his face.

-

"Rye!" Verena snaps, scooping the little girl up in her arms.

-

Rye screeches and she kicks her little feet in protest of being picked up.

-

"You little monster." Verena sighs.

-

"Grayson!" Atarah screeches in a silly voice.

-

Grayson stops running to giggle at his frustrated Aunties.

-

"Out with the both of you!" Verena orders, carrying Rye out of the kitchen.

-

Atarah escorts Grayson out of the kitchen as well.

-

Bucky smiles at the little monsters of the tower... As Tony affectionately calls them.

-

"They wanted to help bake." Bruce informs Bucky.

-

Bucky looks over at Bruce to see that he's been spotted.

-

"Rye and Grayson grabbed Verena's food dye." Bruce gestures to his face.

-

Bucky raises an eyebrow.

-

"It's a liquid that changes the color of certain food items. It also temporally stains skin." Bruce explains.

-

Bucky nods.

\--

"Those kids are lucky they're cute." Verena growls.

"They are. But look at this fucking mess!" Atarah shakes her head at the purple floor.

-

Verena sighs annoyed.

-

"I tried warning you." Rhodey chuckles.

"More like you waited until-!" Verena begins to argue.

"Yeah for being-" Atarah scoffs.

"Hey you two were the ones who brought the kids." Rhodey states.

"Yeah because-!" Atarah puts her hands on her hips.

-

Bucky starts to laugh at Rhodey for starting a fight against Atarah and Verena... Like he could win against them.

\--

"Hey Bucky." Verena says happily.

"Hi." Bucky smiles as Verena walks over to him.

"How much of that did you see?" Verena asks, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

**_"Why are your hands purple?"_** Bucky asks, smiling a little.

**_"That's a very good question."_** Verena says sarcastically, as she looks at her hands.

"It was the tower's little monsters!" Atarah states with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

-

Verena giggles.

-

"So what are you guys doing?" Bucky asks.

"We were _trying_ to bake a cake and cupcakes!" Atarah snaps.

"The kids helped crack eggs, pour milk and melted butter into the bowl, and then-"

"And then Rye spotted the food coloring." Atarah sighs.

"So now most of us... _Expect Rhodey_... Are purple." Verena playfully glares at Rhodey.

"The kids respect their elders." Rhodey shrugs.

"Respect this old man!" Atarah starts to turn around.

"Atarah!" Verena slaps her friend's arm.

-

Atarah rolls her eyes.

-

"I'm going to finish baking." Atarah grumbles.

"You can finish everything. I'll decorate them later." Verena smiles.

"Yeah fuck off." Atarah sighs.

"Language!"

-

Atarah turns around with big angry eyes.

-

Steve sheepishly smiles as he walk through the other kitchen entrance.

-

"Try me Steven." Atarah dares. "Try me."

"Love you too babe." Steve chuckles.

"Well I should check on my little one." Verena rolls her eyes. "Any idea where she is?"

"Uh she's with Nat and Clint in the gym." Steve smiles.

"Great." Verena sarcastically laughs.

"Do you want me to-?" Bucky hesitates.

"Duh." Verena giggles grabbing Bucky’s hand.

"Behave." Steve teases.

-

Verena rolls her eyes as she walks out of the kitchen with Bucky.

\---

In the gym Natasha is supervising Rye and Clint as they race around the obstacle course.

-

"Oh God..." Verena laughs, as she and Bucky enter the gym.

\--

Rye screams and giggles as she runs from Clint.

-

While Clint who is struggling to climb down the rope wall, gets his foot caught, and he hangs upside down.

-

Natasha stands at the finish line with a smirk on her face.

-

Grayson walks over to Clint to try and help him down.

-

Instead of accepting Grayson's help... Clint decides to tickle Grayson's belly.

-

Grayson curls up into a ball as he falls onto the mat in a fit of giggles.

\--

"And what exactly is going on here?" Verena asks, walking up to Natasha.

"I'm proving a point." Natasha continues to smirk.

"Which is?" Verena asks, while watching Rye almost reach the finish line.

**_"You don't need superpowers to be a hero."_** Natasha shrugs smugly.

-

Verena laughs with a slight shake of her head.

-

 ** _"But they sure do help."_** Bucky says.

-

Natasha rolls her eyes, she doesn't bother responding.

\--

"Auntie!" Rye giggles, running towards Verena with open arms.

"Lovey!" Verena giggles, crouching down and opening her arms.

-

Once Rye is close enough to Verena, she jumps into her waiting arms.

-

"You beat Clint!" Verena cheers.

-

Rye giggles.

-

"Good job my love!" Verena giggles.

"High-five kid." Bucky smiles holding up his metal hand.

"No." Rye shakes her head.

-

Bucky looks at his hand, he quickly put his metal hand down, and he raises his flesh hand in another attempt at a high-five.

-

Rye shakes her head with a devilish smile on her face.

-

Bucky looks at Verena confused.

-

Verena starts to laugh when she looks at Rye.

-

Rye throws her arms up and she leans over to Bucky.

-

Bucky quickly grabs Rye before she falls.

-

Rye tightly wraps her little arms around Bucky's neck.

-

Bucky's body tenses as he looks at Verena.

-

Verena smiles with a giggle.

-

Rye rests her head on Bucky's shoulder.

-

Bucky's flesh arm supports Rye's butt and his metal hand rests against her back.

-

"She isn't as fragile as she looks." Natasha smiles proudly at Rye.

"I told you she's _my little Natalia Alianovna Romanova_." Verena smirks.

"She really is." Clint agrees.

-

Bucky, Natasha, and Verena turn around to look at Clint... Who is still hanging upside down.

-

"A little help." Clint chuckles.

"I'll get him." Natasha shakes her head.

"Wait... Where's...?" Verena looks around the gym for-

"Grayson fell asleep on the mats." Verena laughs. 

"I guess its nap time." Bucky comments, realizing that Rye fell asleep on him.

"I'll get Grayson. You go lay Rye down." Verena smiles.

-

Bucky nods. He rubs Rye's back as he walks out of the gym.

\--

Rye's arms fall off Bucky's shoulders as she falls into a deep and comfortable slumber.

-

Bucky smiles to himself as he walks to Verena's room to lie Rye down.

\--

Rye starts to stir in Bucky's arms when he reaches her Auntie's room.

-

"You're okay." Bucky whispers to Rye.

-

Rye lifts her sleepy head, she squints sleepily at Bucky, and she meets his eyes.

-

"Hey." Bucky smiles nervously.

-

Rye's sighs and then she rests her head on Bucky's shoulder again.

\--

Bucky sighs as he walks into Verena's room. He then walks to Verena's bed and he attempts to put Rye down.

-

Rye wraps her arms around Bucky's neck and she holds on tight.

-

Bucky huffs.

-

"I'm trying to put you down Rye. That's all..." Bucky explains in a whisper.

-

Rye tightens her arms around Bucky's neck.

-

"Your Auntie Verena will be-"

"No." Rye sleepily protests.

-

Bucky sighs.

\--

Bucky's been in really bad situations before. A lot of those situations were literally life and death. Bucky's always maintained a cool head in those situations.

-

So why is he almost breaking out in a nervous sweat over a clingy toddler?

\--

"Come on Barnes." Bucky scolds himself.

-

Bucky tries a second attempt at putting Rye down. He unwraps her arms from his neck, he quickly but carefully places her on the bed, and then he turns to leave the room.

-

The cold bed wakes Rye right away. She sits up on the bed, she's close to tears, and she grabs Bucky's metal hand as she whines for him to stay.

-

Bucky stands frozen in front the bed. He stares down in almost horror at the upset toddler.

-

Rye opens and closes her free hand, gesturing for Bucky to stay. Her bottom lip sticking out as she pouts.

-

Bucky mentally wishes Verena would walk through the door and save him.

-

Rye pulls on Bucky's metal hand, whining loudly because he hasn't moved.

-

"Do you want me to lie with you?" Bucky finally asks.

"Yeah." Rye nods.

"Are you sure you don't want-?"

"Yeah!" Rye whines.

"O-okay." Bucky nervously nods.

-

Rye moves over on the bed as Bucky lies down on his back. Then the little girl cuddles up next to him, putting his arm around her, and resting his metal hand on her belly. It's the same position Verena cuddles Rye in.

-

Bucky's heart races as he watches the toddler fall asleep in his arm.

\--

After years of being known as _'The Winter Soldier'_. Bucky never thought his life would lead him here.

\----

The bed starts to move, almost pulling Bucky from his memories.

-

"Hey..." A little voice says in Bucky's head.

-

"Hey." The voice says again.

-

Bucky's nose starts to tickle, getting him to open his eyes.

-

A little pair of blue eyes are looking down at Bucky.

-

"Hey!" The toddler the blue eyes belong to looks beside them.

"I told you not to wake him!" Verena giggles.

-

Bucky sits up on the bed fully awake now.

-

"Hey!" Rye says happily, jumping into Bucky's lap.

"Morning." Bucky chuckles.

-

Rye tightly hugs Bucky.

-

Bucky kisses Rye's head.

-

"Morning." Verena yawns, stretching her body.

"You guys sleep okay?" Bucky asks, smiling down at Verena.

"I think so." Verena nods.

"Up! Uppy!" Rye lifts her head to look at Bucky.

"Okay we can get up." Bucky smiles with a nod.

"Yay!" Rye giggles climbing out of bed.

-

Bucky and Verena laugh as they slowly get out of bed.

\--

Rye runs out of the bedroom and right to the kitchen.

-

Verena and Bucky are a few steps behind Rye.

\---

"Morning." Steve greets with a smile.

-

Verena makes a face as she tries to shake the last of her sleep.

-

"Hey!" Atarah greets.

"Hi?" Verena says confused.

**_"I have a health tip for you."_** Atarah smiles.

-

**_Bucky and Verena stare at Atarah._ **

**_-_ **

**_"If you have a brownie."_** Atarah **_points to their frowns. "Eat a brownie."_** Atarah giggles, and then she **_holds up a tray of brownies._**

**_"This is why I love her..."_** Verena laughs.

-

Bucky **_chuckles with fond smile on his face._**

**_-_ **

Rye rushes over to Atarah and she holds out her hand.

-

"What do you say?" Verena asks.

-

Rye uses sign language for _please_.

-

"Here you go." Atarah smiles.

"Say thank you." Verena tells Rye as she signs _thank you._

_-_

Rye smiles and she also signs _thank you_ to Atarah.

-

"You're welcome love." Atarah smiles.

\--

"Hey do we have any more cupcakes?" Bucky asks.

"Of course we do. Verena made too many." Atarah scoffs.

"What? I overestimated the boxes." Verena shrugs.

"Atarah's just jealous her symbol wasn't put on the cake or cupcakes." Natasha teases, as she grabs a cup of coffee.

-

Atarah sticks her tongue out at Natasha.

-

Bucky sighs as he looks down at Rye.

-

Rye smiles up at Bucky.

-

Bucky chuckles.

\--

"You okay?" Verena asks nudging Bucky.

"Yeah I was just thinking." Bucky nods.

"What were you thinking about?" Verena asks curiously.

" ** _Wow your family is shit. You should get a new one."_** Bucky states.

"Buck!" Steve scolds.

-

Atarah laughs loudly.

-

Natasha sips her coffee as she leaves the room.

-

 ** _"Yeah well, that's impossible."_** Verena rolls her eyes at Bucky's obvious statement.

**_"Not really."_** Bucky shrugs.

-

Verena looks at Bucky confused.

-

 ** _"You could always start one with me."_** Bucky offers.

-

Verena's face turns red as she looks at Atarah speechless.

-

Atarah chokes on her brownie.

-

Steve spits out his coffee.

-

Rye and Grayson giggle at the adults, completely unaware of what was said.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you very much Rye Mave.


End file.
